The government and military widely use internet protocol (IP) based communications, including use in dynamic operational environments. Dynamic operational environments can take place in hotel rooms, residences, forward operating bases, and/or other impromptu temporary locations. Dynamic operating environments are considered to be any location where an individual, or individuals, desires to connect to a government or military network over an IP based communications connection.
These highly agile IP based communications sessions may include the required use of a National Security Agency (NSA) Type 1 accredited encryptor or an NSA Commercial Solutions for Classified (CSfC) Comprised Solution to protect sensitive or classified information and a classified computer, or computers, VoIP telephones, IP CCTV cameras, IP Video Teleconferencing Systems, or IP based sensors to view, edit, generate, or capture sensitive or classified data. These classified IP network connected appliances and devices are protected from exposing sensitive or classified information to the public IP network through the use of a NSA accredited High Assurance Internet Protocol Encryptor (HAIPE) Type 1 devices or NSA Commercial Solutions for Classified (CSfC) Comprised Solutions.
In these dynamic operational environments an individual may need to acquire, purchase, or authorize access to the IP network. Further, they may need to configure, establish, authenticate, or manage the way in which the NSA HAIPE or CSfC device connects, or interfaces, to the IP network, which may be the Internet or any other Wide Area Network. However, it is against government and military security policy to connect a computer that holds, or may hold, sensitive or classified information to an IP network for the purpose of acquiring, purchasing access to, authorizing us of, configuring, establishing a connection with, authenticating, or managing the connection or availability of an IP network in an effort to prevent potential inadvertent disclosure of sensitive or classified information.
Under the National Security Agency's (NSA) Commercial Solutions for Classified (CSfC) program a CSfC Comprised Solution may enable the use of commercially available security products in layered solutions for protection of restricted information of the highest level. The CSfC Comprised Solution may be used alternatively or in conjunction with a HAIPE encryptor to provide security when dealing with restricted material on a public network.